


Clashing

by Devonrose21



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Banglo - Freeform, Death, Gang!AU, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, Violence, banghim, daejae - Freeform, it gets pretty graphic for real, jonglo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devonrose21/pseuds/Devonrose21
Summary: The seedy underbelly of the world is dominated by gangs. Packs often led  by their alpha leader fight for supremacy in black market matters, for young Junhong, the world he skimmed will now pull him in deeper than he ever intended.





	1. Foreword

The night air provided a fitting chill as he walked down the dark alleys and backstreets of the notorious red light district. His dark hoody provided him with enough anonymity as he headed towards his destination, he let out a breath.

Junhong hadn’t meant to be pulled into the underbelly of society, hadn’t meant to become hooked on the addictive substances he could procure here, and in his defense, he at least hadn’t gotten addicted to drugs, but rather the thrill and adrenaline that accompanied these transactions. He had gotten good at it, using his charm and his wit to haggle the prices down, and then he would sell them, making a profit on the side. He craved the power it allowed him to feel, craved the amount of strength it made him think he had. And tonight, he planned to do it again.

He began to round the corner at which he liked to frequent, these dealers always underestimated and let their guard down around the tall seventeen-year-old and Junhong loved to take advantage of that. He looked over, the pale street light illuminated the street corner in an eerie and vaguely prophetic way, not another soul in sight.

How strange, he thought to himself, at this time theses streets were teeming with shady dealers and the vermin of humanity, and yet there was a deathly silence that loomed heavy over the area. Suddenly the pale light of the moon and the street lamped became all that more ominous and Junhong felt a shiver run down his spine. He ignored it.

Instead he waited, waited until the moon began to wane behind the thick clouds that persisted through the night, waited until he heard footsteps off to his side, a similarly hooded figure stepping into the makeshift spotlight. Junhong let out a perturbed scoff. “It’s about time you got here, do you know how lo-” But he wasn’t to finish his sentence as the hooded figure lifted his face up to meet his, and brought his hands up to his smirking, full lips, a shushing motion that Junhong didn’t understand. He watched perplexed as the man stayed that way for a bit, trying to piece together what it all meant. He heard a scuffle behind him and pain, intense and focused to the back of his head and then blackness, and quiet.

 

“This is the guy boss,”

 

“Bring him, quickly before anyone sees”


	2. Chapter one

Fear, it was the first thing that he noticed as he finally came to consciousness. The smell assaulted his nose as Junhong fully began to come to grasp with reality. It swirled around him, and it was muddled, like a dozen people were experiencing the fear that he now felt clutching his chest. He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want to face whatever it was that was creating so much stress, so much fear. And then heard a scuffling noise to his side.

When he opened his eyes he gasped, he was in what could only be described as a jail cell, rusted bars surrounded him, all four walls were bars, the floor was coated in dirt and who knows what else. He looked down, and noticed he had been changed into an unknown pair of shorts and nothing else. Looking over to his side he froze, in the corner of the cell next to his there was a young boy, no older that fifteen, he sat there, knees clutched to his chest staring blankly ahead, not even blinking. Junhong stood up completely, through the bars he could see down the warehouse type room, at least a hundred cells like the one he was in lined the wall in neat rows all of them seemed to be filled with young girls and boys. The metal of the cages seemed rusted, old and tearing but the bedding and people were fresh and young, and this was unsettling.

Junhong didn’t know what to do, there were to many things to take in, the fear flowing off in waves in the pheromones of people around him. It was overwhelming. Crumpling in on himself he fell to his knees placing his head between them as he tried to calm himself. Another noise caught his attention.

“So, you’re the little shit whose being stealing my product,” Junhong looked up, an imposing man stood in front of his cell, he was average height, muscular and his voice commanded attention

He exuded alpha.

"Now what's a pretty little omega like you," The man said as he stepped closer, Junhong wanted to back away but those eyes kept him grounded. "...Doing out here stealing my product?" There wasn't an obvious anger in his voice, and the man was actually smiling, but Junhong could feel, no, he could sense it, the poison that teemed beneath the calm exterior. He could feel that this man would want nothing less than to skin him alive for his crimes, Junhong didn't think to put it past him.

"What are we going to do to him Yongguk hyung" one of the men next to him said, and Junhong recognized him as the man who had approached him at the street corner. Yongguk smirked, his gaze looking over Junhong from top to bottom.  
"He has to pay us back somehow Daehyun," Yongguk said, his hand coming to rest around one of the thick bars that made up the walls of his cell. "And since he's so adamant about using his looks and seduction, well, who are we to stop him,"  
Daehyun seemed to understand what this meant, since with a small nod he left the room, returning moments later with towels, blankets, handheld cameras and another man. This young man looked around Junhong's own age, maybe a bit older, fidgety and looking anywhere but at the people in the cages. He smelled nervous.  
The man they called Yongguk pulled a key from under his shirt, around his neck it hung, a single key and Yongguk wagged it mockingly in front of the cage. " should I let you out, omega?" He said the final word with the cadence of an insult, but Junhong had heard it before, it had little effect in him. But the man's voice, commanding and cold, did more than leave him exuding that scared scent, and he didn't speak.  
"You know usually, when someone steals from me, they don't end up too well," Yongguk said, his voice becoming closer to a growl as Junhong could feel his anger brew. "rather, they seem to end up, dead," he was looking straight into Junhong's eyes, cold and capturing, the younger boy was so incased in his own fear he didn't dare look away and yet his mind yelled at him to do so.

Yongguk unlocked the cell door, opening it and stepping inside. Although the cage was big enough for Yongguk to stand in, his presence made it seem so much smaller and Junhong didn't realize he had backed away until he felt the cool metal bars upon his back.  
"D-don't you dare touch me," Junhong stuttered, he wasn't dumb and he could figure out exactly what Yongguk wanted to do with those cameras and an omega like him. It was common, omegas would go missing and sold into the black market of the underground. but Yongguk only smirked.  
"Come on baby, a sweet omega like you deserves to be fucked until you can't walk," he walked to Junhong, grabbing the boy in a vice grip by his forearm. Junhong pulled but to no avail and Yongguk dragged him out of the cell, handing him over to the Daehyun, who although he didn't seem too strong, was able to keep a grip on him. Yongguk walked down the room, cells full of scared omegas lined the wall, and Junhong could feel their fear seeping into him. The Alpha leader turned at a dark corridor, Daehyun dragging him along and the unnamed young man following close behind. The hallway let out to a poorly lit room, a single table like bed, a thin mattress on a raised surface, a single overhead light provided some illumination to the room.  
"Jongup, I think we're going to have to induce him, go get the syringe from Youngjae," the unnamed male nodded, a silently shuffled through a door. Daehyun pulled Junhong to the bed, tying him to the bed by his arm, still allowing him mobility.  
"Let me go," Junhong said again, attempting his most frightening growl, trying to cover up his scared scent. But Daehyun only chuckled.  
"You're not going anywhere, do you know how much people pay for these kind of videos? And not to mention you’re a virgin omega, that makes it all the more valuable"

Junhong started "H-how do you know that I'm a-"  
"Don't underestimate the sense of smell of an Alpha kid, you smell so nice and ripe," Daehyun leaned in, burying his face into the side If Junhong’s neck, breathing in the sweet alluring scent. "Too bad I won't be the one welcoming you into this world"

"Keep it in your pants Daehyun, " both Daehyun and Junhong turned to see Yongguk watching them with a smirk, his shirt already disposed of, his pants unbuttoned but on for now. "You know Youngjae doesn't like it when you sleep around," he did a motion with his hand, and quickly Daehyun hoisted him up onto the bed, stripping him of the only clothes he had left. Junhong did what he could, trying to cover himself, curling his body as close as he could to himself, he wouldn't let them get to him, he wouldn't let the tears that swarmed his eyes fall, he couldn't control his pheromones, the ones that told the world of his fear but he could at least keep the tears in.  
Yongguk pulled Junhong’s legs down and apart with ease, settling between them so the boy wouldn't be able to close them, his own length twitch, interested in the sight before him. Junhong turned away, he didn't need to see what was coming, but off to the side stood Daehyun, camera in hand as he recorded and Junhong opted to close his eyes instead. "Please let me go, I swear I won't come here ever again, this won't happen again, p-please just let me go," Junhong pleaded, a last-ditch attempt as he felt Yongguk's cock at his entrance.  
"It’s too late for apologies baby, you stole from me, so I'm gonna have to..." He pressed in, ignoring the resistance that faced him, Junhong's nails dug into Yongguk's arms as the boy tried to stop him, yelling as Yongguk fully entered him. "...hurt you,"  
The pain was unlike anything Junhong had ever felt before, it burned him without fire, an acidic feeling that intensely grew, blinding him with the sheer amount of pain, there was something wet, and since Junhong was not in heat in could only be blood. He screamed, he was sure of it, but he couldn’t hear anything besides the own his own heartbeat, rising and fast paced with fear. He let his tears out now, the physical pain too much to bear as he sobbed out, broken please and cries to stop, all went in answered as the Alpha thruster into him. He covered his face with his hands, doing his best to make this all seem like a dream, but the pain wouldn't let him every movement sent up a new shock that had him sobbing out. Through his hands he caught a glimpse of his attacker. He seemed uninterested, like this was just another chore that had to be done, to him, he supposed, it was.  
"Ah, Fuck, you really are a virgin aren't you, you're bleeding all over me," Yongguk grunted, picking up the pace of his thrusts, Daehyun moving around them as he captured the show from the best angle.  
"You're really getting into this one boss," Daehyun teased, and Yongguk just batted the camera away.  
"Don't point that shit at me asshole," he growled, moaning slightly as he felt the boy clench around him as it began to respond to his actions. "I'm about to cum, make sure to get that a-angle," Yongguk's voice staggered as he began to succumb himself to the pleasure, looking down he could see Junhong, face covered barely by his hands, contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Fuck," Yongguk groaned, as he came inside, pulling out quickly and finishing over the boy’s torso. Yongguk took a moment to gain his breath, Daehyun sure to catch the moment.

“That took you long enough,” Stepping off the bed he pulled his pants back on as he addressed Jongup, who had been standing in the door way for an unknown amount of time. “How long does it take to get some inducers from Youngjae,”

“He was busy…” Jongup said, holding up the syringe to show that he had gotten the job done. Yongguk walked over to him, taking him by the arm and walking him over to Junhong, who still lay quietly crying on the mattress.

“Well not that you’re here, I say our little friend is up for round two, go ahead Jongup give him the inducer.” Jongup looked up at the older alpha.

“Hyung, I don’t really kno-“

“It wasn’t really a request Jongup, hurry up now,” Yongguk snapped, and hesitantly Jongup walked over to Junhong, prying one of the boy’s arms away and turning it to access the vein.

“H-hey try not to move okay, this could hurt you if it goes in wrong,” Jongup said softly to Junhong, pushing the needle in quickly and letting the liquid poor in. “You’re going to start feeling it soon, Jus-“ Jongup didn’t get to finish because Yongguk had pulled him away.

“Don’t get all chummy yet Jongup, I have a special job for you,” He moved Jongup to the foot of the bed and pushed him onto Junhong. “Why don’t you help him ease into this, I’m sure he’d love to spend his heat with a handsome boy like you,”

Jongup was panicked, he tried to pull away but Yongguk kept him in place. “Yongguk, I can’t do this I-I don’t know-“ Yongguk turned him to face Junhong.

“You can do it Jongup, make your hyung proud,” Yongguk went and stood next to Daehyun, giving the pair a thumbs up.

Jongup looked down at Junhong, unsure of what to do. Junhong, had all but shut everything out, his mind closing to be able to preserve as much of his sanity as possible. He couldn’t feel anything except for pain and such a strong burning sensation in his lower region, so intense that he couldn’t feel anything below his waist. And then, a small tendril of heat curled around his stomach, growing as it reached down and brought his sensations back, and stronger than before. He could hear himself let out a small gasp, his skin quickly raising in temperature and he needed another heat with him, around him and holding him. He knew this feeling, and he wasn’t in any way supposed to be experiencing it.

“W-what did you d-do to me,” Junhong said, gasping as he felt his hand grip onto Jongup’s arm, unsure if it was to keep him there or push him away. “I-I’m not supposed to be-“

”It’s a heat inducer, It… induces your heat,” Jongup said, still hovering above the younger boy. Junhong could almost laugh at the other male’s awkwardness, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was being taken against his will and being forced into heat. He let out a small moan as he felt the pressure of Jongup against him, his body instinctually wanting the young alpha to satisfy him. He didn’t say it, he wouldn’t say it but he wanted at this moment, to be held by the alpha above him and his body knew it. He felt the older boy stiffen on top of him, freezing as he started to have the scent of the young omega in heat alter his thoughts. Instinctually Jongup leaned down, closer to Junhong to breathe in the scent, and Junhong leaned up towards him. Their bodies moved together, Junhong desperate to have the feeling of Jongup’s length against him, any friction that they made was welcomed by the heat ridden omega. His sounds were becoming increasingly more needy, less unsure and more commanding.

“F-fuck,” Jongup whispered, he could feel his resolve fading away, he just wanted to be inside of Junhong, to feel this boy’s heat around him. Slowly he slipped out of his pants, lining himself up at Junhong’s entrance, pushing in gently, having to stop when just the head had breached, overwhelmed from the sheer sensations that enveloped him. Junhong’s body was moving now, mostly out of instinct more than anything. Jongup pressed in fully, his head lolling down as he was fully embraced into the younger boy and the heat took over his senses. His mind went blank as he began to thrust into the young boy under him, every small noise Junhong made spurred him on, the moans singing to him in the most wonderful noise he’s ever heard. “A-ah, you feel so g-good,” he moaned, he leaned down, pulling himself flush against the other boy, his hand intertwined with his. Junhong felt it too, Jongup felt incredible inside him, his body sung with each movement the older boy made, and he couldn’t think of anything else besides wanting to be closer to the boy. This time was different than before, with Yongguk he had felt pain, he had felt fear, but now he felt warmth and an intense pleasure that dulled the remnants of the previous tryst. He knew it had to be the heat talking, there was no way he could be enjoying this if it wasn’t for that, but at this moment he only knew the pleasure that the young alpha was giving him. He was letting out moans, his hands gripping whatever surface they could find purchase on, and just as fast it was over, Junhong came as Jongup still shallowly pumped into him and Junhong could feel him shudder as he came.

“Well wasn’t that intense,” Yongguk said chuckling, adding a little clap at the end, “Heat-sex is a top seller you know,”

Junhong could feel it now, the rush of cool reality crashing back down as the pain returned and so did his sense. The first thing he registered besides the pain was that Jongup was still on top of him, and Junhong yelled.

“Get the fuck off of me! Get off! Get off!” He yelled as he kicked his legs and lashed out with his hands, and Jongup tried his best to block him.

“Stop it, I can’t, I’ll hurt you!” Jongup said back, and it wasn’t until Junhong tried to pull away that he felt the searing dull pain. Looking between his legs he could see that Jongup was still fully inside of him, his cock swollen inside of him.

“Y-you…knotted me,” Junhong said, his voice just above a whisper, and even then the pain and sadness could be heard. Yongguk walked over to the pair, Daehyun followed camera still in hand.

“Well I guess it couldn’t be helped, what else did we think would happen, letting a virgin alpha fuck an omega in heat, you did good Jongup, you made your hyung proud,” Yongguk walked up to front of the mattress, and he grabbed Junhong roughly by his hair. “I hope you’re learning just where you belong, a fucking little piece of shit like you better get used to this,” He threw his head back down roughly, turning now to Daehyun who had since stopped rolling. “As soon as Jongup is done, take that bitch back to the cage, and send Youngjae to him,”

“Sure thing boss, and umm, I just got word that he’s waiting upstairs for you,” Yongguk smirked,

“Then I guess I’d better get going,” He stopped before he walked through the door into the dark corridor.

"Welcome to the underground Zelo," he disappeared soon after.

 

Junhong was naive, overconfident, and impulsive, but he wasn't stupid, and he knew trying to escape at least at this point would be stupid. So, he let Jongup wait awkwardly above him as his knot went away, let Daehyun take him back to his cell and lock the door. He didn't question that the boy in the cell next to his was sitting in the virtually the same position as when he had first left, eyes blank. Junhong instead, limped over to the small blanket in the corner of the cell, sitting down he brought his knees to his chest, wincing as he felt the dried cum begun to flake with his movements. The tears wouldn't fall now, he couldn't cry and it wasn't a matter of pride, rather his body would not go through with the actions. Instead, the tears pooled in his eyes, dull and star like. He could hear the wail of another omega, she yelled out, and her cries were drowned out by the low chuckles of unknown men, it was in the distance and in his stupor, Junhong ears it at an even greater distance. He wondered briefly, if he had sounded like that.

The door nearer to his cell creaked, and Junhong started, this was too soon, they couldn't possibly want to use him again in such a short time, his sanity wouldn't be able to take it. With a long whine the door opened, it's hinges moaning their discomfort in a baritone screech, closing with a resounding thud behind the man that had walked through the door. Junhong had not seen this man before, he was shorter than the others, his brown hair fell in a simple relaxed style over his forehead, round glasses stood out on his face, a roundness that mirrored the man's face shape. Junhong did not feel an immediate sense of fear, something about this man placated him, even if he held something unknown in the bag at his is. As he drew closer Junhong still stepped back, a low growl in the back of his throat, maybe he could escape, he might be able to overpower this one. Stepping forward, however, he winced as a pain shot down from his pelvic region and left him paralyzed by the sheer force of it. The unknown man had by now unlocked and stepped into his cage, and then Junhong smelled it.

"I'm sure you realize that even if somehow, in your state, you get out of this cell there are armed guards at any and every exit, you won't get far so I suggest you ease down," the man closed the door to the cell behind him he pushed Junhong down onto the blanket, sitting down beside him and opening the bag. "I'm Youngjae," he offered with a small smile, extending his hand in greeting.  
Junhong stares at it for a second, speaking in the next beat. "You're an omega,"  
Youngjae retracted his hand, sighing as he continued to rummage through his bag. "I am Youngjae, I'm a medic," he pulled a pack of syringes out from his bag, and Junhong felt his heart begin to speed up. "Relax Zelo, these are to administer medicine, not inducers,"  
Junhong allowed himself to calm down, but he didn't let his caution ebb, another thing now came to his mind. "W-what did you call me?" He asked, and Youngjae looked up at him, the first account of eye contact for the pair.  
"Zelo," he repeated, pausing as he watched how Junhong reacted. "That's your name, all omegas get a new one, it helps with stripping away any previous identity, and with any nosy investigations on their behalf,"  
Junhong felt his next breath as a shudder, this group was worse than he even imagined. They were calculating, and prepared and dangerous. And he was theirs. Wincing when Youngjae shifted, said medic laid Junhong prostrate on the floor of the cell, a warm, wet towel dabbing at his arms and torso, and Junhong panicked when once finished cleaning the back of his head, Youngjae's towel came back bloodstained. "Relax, it was just dried blood, from when Daehyun knocked you out, its scarred over for now,” Youngjae offered, and yet Junhong didn't feel any of his panic leave, and when Youngjae had to hold him down as he cleaned between his legs, using various towels as he cleaned up the crusting blood and bodily fluids, he wasn't calm either. After his cleaning, he was offered a large T-shirt, and underwear, shorts were optional Youngjae joked, but Junhong didn't smile as he took the basketball shorts from the man.  
"Okay now, I'm going to need you to stay still, don't move, needles can cause a lot of harm if not injected properly," Youngjae said, his voice wary as he expected Junhong to try and get away. He pulled the short sleeve of the shirt up, cleaning the area in circular motions with an alcohol soaked cotton pad, uncapping the syringe he pointed it, beveled end up as he pressed into the akin, Junhong closed his eyes as the brief pain gave way to soreness, over as soon as it began. "It’s just medicine, so you don't get any infections or viruses while your down here, preventative stuff," he held out Junhong's arm now, frowning as he looked at the inside of the arm where the forearm met the arm. "Jongup, I keep telling that boy if he misses the vein not to use the same hole," he tsked, using a finger to feel the vein that pressed up to the skin, cleaning the area again before he injected another dose of unknown medicine to him. Junhong couldn't figure the doctor out, he seemed genuine now, in his entirety, there was no fakeness exuding off him as with Yongguk's false calmness, but there was something that left Junhong wary. "These ones are for any venereal diseases you might get while getting fucked by strangers, HPV, hep B, herpes you know, the works just to be cautious," Youngjae said, as another needle pierced his skin. Ah, there it was, Junhong thought, Youngjae might seem nice, and so far, he was the only omega that he'd really come in contact with but he was still a part of them, of the gang that had kidnapped him, held him down and abused him in the span of a few hours, or days, Junhong's sense of time was warped. Youngjae let out a warm aura, but it was tinged with that medical coldness, that way of treated Junhong as one would an animal used for sport, treating his wounds after the fact rather than doing anything to stop it. Youngjae was not on his side.  
As if reading his mind, Youngjae spoke. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness, nor my patience and caring with pity," he had packed up now, most of his supplies back into the back from whence they came. "I am not your ally, I'm doing what I have to for my pack, this gang has my loyalty, and since you're needed i will take care of you but don't think you can get me to help you escape," he walked up to Junhong and without warning pushed a circular pill through the young Omega's lips. Junhong swallowed reflexively.  
"I'll be seeing you around Zelo, let's get along well," with a small wave and a smile he exited the cell, locking it behind him and leaving through the creaking door.

Darkness enveloped him again, the single Square window on the ceiling his only indication that it was day time.


End file.
